48_46_group_fanmadefandomcom-20200216-history
Centers
The term Center (センター) is usually used to describe the main member in a single's senbatsu. The 'center' gets center position in the formation of the members, and also gets most media exposure for that single. The term is also used for centers from B-Sides and stage songs, for example. The 'center' format is not always used in singles, so the center could be shared between two people - known as a WCenter (Wセンタ "Double Center") - or the single could have no center and fairly distribute the position between different members. Center usually refers to the girl/s whom the dance formation gives greater focus on. On Sayonara Crawl it was proved that even a four member shared center spot can be a possibility, with the majority of the dance formation giving equal focus on four different members. In order to vary the center, the center position can be won at the Senbatsu Election, and also at the Janken Taikai. The list below features all songs with known 'center'. Solo songs and duets aren't included. AKB48 'Senbatsu' 'Indie Singles' 'Singles' 'Albums' SKE48 'Senbatsu' 'Singles' NMB48 'Senbatsu' 'Singles' 'Albums' HKT48 'Senbatsu' 'Singles' 'Albums' NGT48 'Senbatsu' STU48 'Senbatsu' JKT48 'Senbatsu' 'Singles' 'Albums' BNK48 'Senbatsu' 'Singles' 'Albums' MNL48 'Senbatsu' AKB48 Team SH 'Senbatsu' 'Coupling Songs' AKB48 Team TP 'Senbatsu' 'Coupling Songs' Nogizaka46 Senbatsu Under Members Keyakizaka46 Senbatsu Albums Hinatazaka46 Senbatsu Groups/Teams AKB48, SKE48, NMB48, HKT48, JKT48, BNK48, MNL48, Team SH, Team TP's group and Team have not had Centers, but instead have a position called the "Ace". The Ace of the team is the girl who stands at the center position during team songs. After the AKB48 Group Daisokaku Matsuri, management did not announce who the teams' new aces would be, and this has caused many fans to debate which members will hold the position. Different fans have different opinions, but the general consensus seems to be that the ace is Senbatsu member. Below is a list of members who fans often mention as potential Group and Team aces. Until an official announcement is made by Group management, this list is purely speculative and should be treated as such. * AKB48 - Jeon Somi, Kang Lena, Lee Naeun ** Team A - Jang Yeeun, Kang Lena, Kim Sohye, Lee Kaeun ** Team K - Go Yujin, Jeon Somi, Kim Sihyeon, Shimoguchi Hinana ** Team B - Ahn Yujin, Jeon Jisu, Myeong Hyeongseo, Seo Soojin ** Team 4 - Kim Chaewon, Lee Naeun, Matsumoto Hinata, Yeh Shuhua * SKE48 - Ikuta Erika, Shibuya Nagisa, Sun ZhenNi ** Team S - Kim Yewon, Muto Tomu, Sakaguchi Riko ** Team KII - Matsumura Sayuri, Shibuya Nagisa, Sun ZhenNi ** Team E - Ikuta Erika, Jiang Shan, Xu YangYuZhuo * NMB48 - Isogai Kanon, Ota Yuuri, Yamamoto Mikana ** Team N - Isogai Kanon, Ota Yuuri, Moriyasu Madoka ** Team M - Ishida Chiho, Hwang Yeji, Murase Sae ** Team BII - Umeyama Cocona, Yamamoto Ayaka, Yamamoto Mikana * HKT48 - Shiroma Miru, Tanaka Miku, Tashima Meru, Yabuki Nako ** Team H - Shiroma Miru, Tashima Meru, Yabuki Nako ** Team KIV - Miyata Manamo, Takahata Yuki, Tanaka Miku ** Team TII - Citra Ayu Pranajaya Wibrado, Unjo Hirona, Wang JiongYi * NGT48 - Homma Hinata, Sugawara Maya, Takakura Moeka * STU48 - Heo Jiwon, Kwon Chaewon, Shin Yeeun * JKT48 - Hirai Momo, Myoui Mina, Yoo Jeongyeon ** Team J - Feni Fitriyanti, Myoui Mina, Sakurada Hiyori ** Team KIII - Choi Haneul, Hirai Momo, Yoo Jeongyeon ** Team T - Jinan Safa Safira, Lee Gahyeon, Yang Hyesun * BNK48 - Natticha Chantaravareelekha, Patchanan Jiajirachote ** Team BIII - Isarapa Thawatpakdee, Natticha Chantaravareelekha, Nuttakul Pimtongchaikul, Patchanan Jiajirachote, Pimrapat Phadungwatanachok * MNL48 - Jhona Alyanah Padillo, Marsela Mari Guia, Shekinah Arzaga ** Team MII - Faith Shanrae Santiago, Okumoto Hinano, Shekinah Arzaga ** Team NIV - Abelaine Trinidad, Dana Yzabel Divinagracia, Jhona Alyanah Padillo ** Team L - Althea Itona, Amanda Isidto, Marsela Mari Guia * Team SH - Liu Nian * Team TP - Chiu Pin-han * Nogizaka46 - Umezawa Minami, Saito Asuka * Keyakizaka46 - Kobayashi Yui, Suzumoto Miyu, Hamabe Minami, Watanabe Risa * Hinatazaka46 - Park Sumin Category: MNL48 Category:SKE48 Category:AKB48 Category:NMB48 Category:HKT48 Category:NGT48 Category:STU48 Category:JKT48 Category:BNK48 Category:AKB48 Team SH Category:AKB48 Team TP Category:Nogizaka46 Category:Keyakizaka46 Category:Hinatazaka46